Less then Perfect
by ShatteredxAbyss
Summary: This is a sonfic about the father son relationship between Draco and Lucius. This captures their feelings and shows the last scene between them. (Rated PG-13 for language)


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing...All characters and such belong to J.K. Rowling...The song belongs to Simple Plan

* * *

**_Less then Perfect_**  
Draco stood in front of his father of thirteen years, Lucius Malfoy. He had just completed his third year at Hogwarts, and yet his father was already making plans for his future.  
  
"Draco, I have told you countless times before. Once you complete your seven years at Hogwarts you will then be trained to be the new Dark Lord."

_Hey dad look at me_

He looked at the man standing before him. Father never quite fit his description.  
  
_Think back and talk to me_  
  
_Did I grow up according to plan?_

"Lucius, have I grown up so far according to your plan? I wouldn't be surprised if you had every day of my life planned out."  
  
_Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_  
  
_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

"It seems as though you never wanted a son able to make choices for his own, but guess what bastard, you got one."

_And now I try hard to make it_  
  
_I just want to make you proud_

"I've tried my whole life up to this point to be who you wanted me to be, but now, no more. I tried to make you proud of me, but no more."  
  
_I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that  
  
I'm alright_  
  
_And you can't change me_

"You can't change me Lucius. I'm my own person, I've realized now that I'm not good enough for you, so I'm not going to try anymore. Now I'm going to try to be good enough for me."

_'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry_  
  
_I can't be perfect_

Lucius looked down at his son; red hot fury filled his eyes.

Draco looked up at his father; ice cold rage filled his.

_I try not to think_  
  
_About the pain I feel inside_

"All these year's I've been filled with the pain you planted inside of me. And you never even cared."  
  
_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

"Draco, I never tried to be the perfect father, to be your hero. And frankly with a brat like you I never wanted to."  
  
_All the days you spend with me  
  
Now seem so far away_  
  
_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

"So all the time you spent with me was just an act? You cold hearted bastard. You never cared about me. It was all about you, making you look good by having the perfect son."

_And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright_

"Lucius, I'm sick and tired of this god damn fighting."  
"Well Draco, I really don't care what your f---ing tired of."

_'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry_  
  
_I can't be perfect_

"Look, I'm obviously not the son you wanted. I can't be the son you wanted. Hell, I don't want to be the son you want."

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe its hard  
  
Just to talk to you_  
  
_But you don't understand_

"You were never one I could talk to. You were never there for me and up till now I thought the problem lay with me. But now I realize that you're the f---ing problem."

_'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
_  
_I can't be perfect_

"I will not grow up to be the man you wanted. I'm my own person. I'm sick of being forced to be like you when all I want is to be myself. So no more, as of now you lost me forever. I should have left like mother did a long time ago. Goodbye you bastard, I hope you rot in hell."

_'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry_  
  
_I can't be perfect_

Lucius watched the boy who used to willing follow his orders turn to walk out of the door.

"Draco Malfoy you get your ass back here."

Draco had different plans. He continued to walk out the door until it slammed shut in Lucius's face. He could be himself now no one left to control him. He was free.


End file.
